


Olympians

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, First Meetings, Love, M/M, Olympics, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro meet in Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympians

He is a track runner for the Russian team.  
He is one of the youngest competitors.  
Once after his practice, he went to see the archery tournament of the Olympics.  
He sees the American archer shoot.  
His name is Clint Barton. He is a legend already having 4 Olympic golds.   
The archer hits the bulls eye every time.  
Pietro can see the crowd is as mesmerized as he is.  
He sees the archer turn and his breath is caught in his throat.  
The archer is gorgeous.  
Tall, nice body, handsome and brilliant blue-gray eyes.  
Pietro is in love.  
He'll introduce himself after the closing ceremony.


End file.
